Love Triangle
by kitkat2150
Summary: So basically Gwen loses her memory and Kevin and Ben are having a little dispute over her. Bwen and Gwevin pairing.
1. To start with

"KEVIN WATCH OUT" Gwen screamed as the green alien like monster ran towards him. He raced out of the way quickly as it smashed down next to a building.

"YOU WATCH OUT" Kevin yelled back to her as she was almost hit by the spiked tail.

"Seriously guys" Humungarsour called out to them as he tackled the monster unconscious. He got up and stared over to them not in the happiest of moods. He slammed down the Ultimatrix and turned to them well…mainly Gwen. She released her manna and walked over to the car as Ben and Kevin followed. He nudged past the brunette almost knocking him over as he made it to the drivers seat and got in. Gwen opened the door awaiting his cousin to crawl into the back seat before she climbed in.

It was quiet. Ben stared at his cousin then his friend then his cousin again. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Will you get over it?" Kevin huffed gripping onto the wheel harder. "Get over what?" Gwen asked obnoxiously. Kevin just growled. "It's no big deal" He told her lowering her voice. "Yeah," Gwen breathed out. "For you" She told him looking out the window. "Are you two done fighting yet?" Ben asked leaning on his hand. "NO," Both stated. Ben sighed. It was gonna be a long trip to grandpa Max's.

* * *

"Hey, Kids" Max smiled happily bringing Ben in for a hug as both Kevin and Gwen walked past him. "They're having a fight?" Max asked. Ben nodded as Max sighed. "Lets hope they can hold it off til after the party" Max forced a smile. "I hope so anyway Julie coming?" Ben asked. "Yeah, she'll be here in 20 as well as the Plumber Kids" Max smiled.

* * *

** NIGHT**

The campfire was quiet. Everyone sat there awkwardly as Gwen and Kevin both avoided eye contact. "So," Julie began. "How bout scary stories?" She asked. Helen and Manny both nodded as Pierce crossed his arms and kept a tight hold of his stick with a sausage on. "Story sounds good" Copper told her keeping his eyes on Gwen who sat opposite him by the fire. "I've got one," Ben raised his hand like he was in school. "So Me, Gwen and Grandpa were at this lake right and-"

"Wait isn't this that Kraken story?" Kevin asked not amused. "Yeah, but it's funny anyway we parked by this lagoon thingy and Gwen went out exploring"

"I wasn't exploring I was making sure you wouldn't drown"

"Is this when you guys were 10"

"Would everyone stop interrupting anyway Gwen was freaking out cause she couldn't see me and then there was this flash and this green monster appeared and Gwen was screaming her head off" Ben began to laugh his head off as the redhead sat there lips pursed and her sausage alight. "Hey, err Pumpkin, your sticks burning" Max grabbed her hands and raised the stick out of the fire. "Want much of a scary story, Ben" Max told him. "It was scary for, Gwen" Ben laughed. Gwen cringed. "Hey, I got one. It's about a fiery red head that holds grud-"

"Sausages how bout some more sausages" Max butted in standing up and dusting his pants off. "Say Gwen, how bout you give me a hand?" He asked grabbing Gwen's arm so she wouldn't refuse. "No, I think I could use some fresh air" She got up and backed away from him. "I'll go get some more firewood" She told him and walked off. Helen looked over to the giant stack of wood as Max followed her gaze.

"Someone should go with her" Max looked around for someone. "I'll go" Julie and Cooper stood up at once. "I think I should go, you know, apologise" Ben stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks Ben" Max stated. Ben walked off attempting to catch up with her.

* * *

Gwen sighed watching the stairs up above. They seemed so far away as there light shone dimly. The moon laminated the scene. It shone brightly as a cold wind passed her. She shook huddling herself and wincing her eyes closed. She didn't know why. She just felt so alone tonight.

She sighed. She wanted to be alone but didn't at the same time. She stopped turned round and couldn't decide.

"Maybe I should go apologise," she thought to herself. 'Apologise for what?' her head screamed. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't do anything wrong" Gwen told herself heading away further and further from the campsite. She was lost. She was lost and she didn't care.

The wind became more forced and she was pushed diagonally into a nearby tree. She collapsed down on it and placed a hand on it's side. Her eyes widened. She could feel its life energy. There was a heartbeat lurching throughout it. She removed her hand from it and clasped her hand. This had become the norm for her. She sighed and stood up by the help of the tree and looked around to try and find where she was. "Which direction was I walking in again?" She asked herself.

* * *

"Ben and Gwen have been gone for a long time" Julie stated hoping the conversation would pick up. "Who cares" Kevin stated relaxing back in his chair and sipping on a soda. "I do" Julie stated. "What were you two arguing about anyway?" Helen asked. The question that had been lurking on everyone's minds the whole night. "I was just talking to this girl I know that's all and Gwen had a fit about it"

"Was she cute?" Cooper asked which received an elbow to this side by Julie.

"She was alright" Kevin told him. "Were you touching her?" Pierce asked. Kevin didn't answer. It made everyone lean forward. "So you were touching and her and you were wondering why Gwen was mad?" Pierce stated.

"What? I don't complain when Ben touches Gwen or Gwen touches him" Kevin stated.

"That's because they're related" Manny said. "They're family" Manny added. "They must be a very close family then" Kevin told them. Max itched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Ben and Gwen are just looking out for each other" Max told him. "Oh, please" Kevin breathed out. "Ben has a picture of his cousin in his wallet" Kevin told them. "And you know what just last week I saw-"

"Okay I've had enough of this. Yes Ben and Gwen are close. I know they're close. You know they're close now can we please talk about something else other then them" Max had a fit. Everyone stared at him until Manny spoke. "I've got a scary story"

* * *

"GWEN?" Ben called out hoping she'd call back.

It had been over and hour and still their was no sign of her.

He was contemplating on going alien but stopped when a cold wind overcame him and a mist flowed through.

* * *

"Nuh," Gwen breathed out irritated. She couldn't see anything. Her eyes glowed a violent purple as she began to walk more and more astray. "HELLO?" She called out hoping someone would answer.

Her powers began to flicker on and off. She was losing concentration. "HELLO" She called out again hoping someone would hear her. Nothing. Her eyes stopped glowing and turned back to their normal bright green.

That's when she saw something. A figure. "HELLO" She called out to it and began sprinting towards him/her.

* * *

Ben sighed. His ultimatrix was on the fritz again. He didn't want to give up on her. I mean how far could she have possibly gone. Ben looked around for a sign that would lead to the direction she headed but there was none. no light, no path, no trail, no nothing. Ben sighed. He turned back to where the campfire light shone dimly and proceeded back to the campfire. To tell them the bad news.

* * *

"Grandpa I cant find her" Ben told them. "What?" Everyone gasped. Max turned round and noticed a fog in the woods. "Want me to go look for her?" Cooper asked. "NO," Both Kevin and Ben stated. "I cant find her and the Ultimatrix timed out" Ben told him. Max grabbed his chin and thought for a second. "Why don't you sit down and take and relax I'm sure she'll come back. She probably just needs some time alone right now" Max told him offering him a seat beside him. Ben smiled and sat down as Manny threw him a soda.

* * *

"HEY CAN YOU HELP ME"

'BANG' her sprinting force accompanied with the unmovable tree sent her flying back into another one behind her. 'Nuh," She breathed out all the air in her lungs as she collapsed to the ground her head in tremendous waves of pain before a state of unconsciousness over took her.

* * *

Yeah, new story. hope you guys like it and please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Memory Loss

**MORNING**

The girl felt something sticky beneath her head. She heard the sounds of birds chirping. It seemed slow. She balled her hand into a fist and groaned attempting to get up but more pain shot threw her body. A lot of pain actually aiming directly towards her head making her feel woozy.

This time it made her get up or at least lift her head and turn it to the side. She felt as though she were about to hurl. She spat on the ground and kept her mouth open awaiting the dribble to come out. 'OW' She mimed as she pushed herself backwards and fell onto something hard.

What was she lying on.

She half opened her eyes and noticed a forest. Her eyes widened. What was she doing in a forest better yet how'd she end up in a forest. She held her head. Her eyes widened. "I cant remember anything" she felt like screaming but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

* * *

Ben awoke to find a whole amount of sleeping bags containing aliens in them except Julie, Alan, Cooper and Grandpa Max of course. They were normal. He was happy. The morning smelt of morning dew. He loved that smell and turned to the sleeping bag beside him. His eyes widened.

"Gwen?" He called out. "Gwen?" He began to get worried. The sleeping bag was empty. He got up and ran over to his grandpa and Kevin. "wake up, wake up, wake up" Ben shook them.

"Ben," Max groaned.

"go back to bed" Max slurred.

"Gwen's still not back yet and it's already 7" Ben told her.

Max sighed.

"Give her another hour she probably just fell asleep" Max turned away. Ben sighed and looked out to the forest.

'how far could she have gone'

* * *

"oh my gosh what my name?" She winced her eyes closed trying to remember. "My name is….arrr ahh" She groaned gripping onto the ground. It was no use.

She looked around hoping for a sign of where she was. Nothing. She looked down to the bloodied ground. 'No wonder I cant remember anything, I've lost so much blood' she thought to herself getting up drowsily. "Which way?" She thought to herself.

"I'll try... that way" She looked ahead and began walking.

* * *

she felt as though she had been walking for hours but heard the sounds of a bango playing slowly. Her ears perked up as she tried figuring out what direction it was in.

She turned left no right. She couldn't decipher it. She felt like her eardrum had burst she continued to walk straight until she noticed a cabin. She grabbed onto a nearby tree and noticed a middle aged man sitting there picking at the strings.

"Hel-" She tried to grab his attention.

She picked herself up and began walking to him forgetting the slope and the root next to her foot. "Woah" She came tumbling down the slope and landing in an awkward position. She felt a warm liquid run down her head before everything went black.

* * *

"Now hold still now" Gwen winced her eyes and whimpered as a stinging cloth came down around her hurt ear. She hissed as it landed on her forehead. "Alright try to relax or you'll just agitate the wound. MARY" He called out. It hurt Gwen's eardrums. "I'm coming, I'm coming" She heard thunderous footsteps.

"How is she doing?" a woman asked. "She doing alright, just need to get those darn wounds sewed up," a man stated. "Hope you don't mind needles kid" She felt her head being grabbed and forced back. She groaned in pain as she felt a needle pierce her skin. She tried grabbing at the man's arm but it just caused her hands to be forced down. "It'll only hurt for minute, sugar" The woman told her. The redhead didn't believe her. Her whole body ached. "There we go all done" She heard metal clash with metal. The girl opened her eyes to find a wooden cabin.

"Welcome to my little home" the man behind her said though she couldn't really see him. "Now who do I have the honour of helping today?" He asked her with a hicked accent. She didn't answer just looked around the room still freaking out. Mary looked over to the scared girl in the chair and looked over to Cletus. He sighed. "I'll getcha a drink" He told her. "What's you name sweety?" Mary asked. Gwen gulped and shook her head. "I-I-I don't-" Gwen told her looking at the decade old furniture and log like walls.

"Here ya go. It's on the house" the man came over to her with a quarter glass of a dark brown liquid. Gwen looked up at it in disgust. "Now don't frown away from it" He took her chin gently.

"it'll help with the pain" He poured it into her mouth. She gulped it down and wiped her mouth only in time for the foul taste to proceed into her mouth. She tried regurgitating it back up anything to get it out of her mouth. "guess you're not a fan of whisky?" He put the bottle to his lips and gulped it down. "Ah" he smiled. The woman came over with a glass of water and passed it to the girl. She then went over to her husband and smacked his over the head with a tea towel. "You don't offer kids whisky. Its just a waste" The woman whispered the last part. Gwen gulped down what looked like stale water. She winced. It tasted like a lake.

"I think you could use a bath" he helped her up. She wobbled lightly as he kept a tight hold of her and led her towards the bathroom. He held her down onto the toilet seat before bending over and turning the taps on warm for the bath. "Thanks" She told him. He smiled. "I'll get Mary to bring you some clothes," he told her walking out of the room. Gwen looked over to a cracked window to see her for the first time or what felt like the first time.

She had bright green eyes with red hair. There was blood around her grey blouse and red mucky sweater from her head and nose. She felt water nearby her foot and instantly turned to see the bath overflowing. "Oh no" She dashed towards the taps switching them off. She breathed out happily and grabbed one of the towels off the rack and chucked it down on the floor trying to clean the mess up.

'knock, knock'

"Come in" Gwen called out as she mopped the floor up. "You okay there, sugar?" Mary asked. Gwen stood up with the towel clasped in her hands. She didn't realise how tall she was compared to the woman. She was a half the size of Gwen. "Yeah, fine. Just a bit of an overspill but I'll clean it up for you" Gwen told her. Mary smiled. She placed a pair of boots on the floor and looked over to the red headed girl. "You never told me your name, you know" Mary asked untying the laces of the shoes. "I cant remember" Gwen told her slumping back down onto the toilet seat. "Cant remember what?" Mary asked a little concerned. "anything. I lost my memory, I cant remember my name, where I live, what I like or who I even am" Gwen cupped her face on the verge of tears. "Oh, Sweetheart no one forgets who they really are" Gwen raised her head as Mary wiped away the tears as for your name or where you live well that's a different story" Mary lifted herself up. Mary placed her hand up to her chin and stared down at Gwen thinking. "You look like a…Red to me" Mary stated. "Red?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Yeah, for a name" Mary smiled. "We'll call you, Red, at least til you get your memory back. Now I've left Cletus's old jacket and boots out for you" Mary said about to walk out until Gwen grabbed her. "Wait why?" Gwen asked. "Well number one, you cant go walking around with out proper shoes on or any shoes for that matter" Gwen stared down at her feet. She had stockings on but they were all torn up from the walk and her feet had deep red cuts and small bruises on them. She gulped. 'why wasn't she wearing shoes. "Secondly, you need to keep warm and wearing some preppy upper class outfit ain't gonna make you no friends out here, let me tell you that" She pointed her index finger towards Gwen but it felt more like a lecture finger. "O-Okay" Gwen nodded and turned towards what looked like a three-generation hand me down. "I'll see if I can find some pants to go along with it. Your alright with wearing that shirt?" She asked.

Gwen nodded. "Good now do you need any help undressing?" She asked. Gwen kept her jaw shut and shook her head. "I should be fine, thanks for the clothes though" Gwen stood up. "Alright then, Hun but if you need any help I'll be right outside that door now" Mary told her as she walked out.

"Cletus, how many times have I told you; no smoking in the house"

"I'll do what I want woman"

Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes before turning round and staring at herself in the mirror. She unbuttoned her sweater and blouse and looked up. Her eyes widened. She was covered in a lot of scaring especially on her shoulder. She did the only thing she could. She screamed her head off as she held her mouth. Mary instantly ran in and stared down at the scaring on the shocked girl. She wrapped a towel round her before Cletus barged in with a shotgun. "What on Earth is going on?" Cletus asked. "She's covered in scars, what do you think's going on?" Mary yelled at him. "Well why didn't you say somethin'" He turned towards Gwen.

"Common now, lets have a look at choo" Mary slapped his arm away. "you idiot don't choo know it's illegal for old men to touch little girls" Mary nagged him. "I'm not old I'm middle aged" Gwen just stared at them with wide eyes. "Hey, What's that?" The woman pointed to her skirt. Gwen tried to look where she was pointing but found it difficult. The woman grabbed it. It was a pink phone. A smile came onto Gwen's face. "Darn" The woman chucked it away. "Broken" She muttered under he breath before turning back to Gwen.

"What else ya got, Red?" She asked extending a hand awaiting Gwen to place items on it. Gwen shuffled in her seat before giving her her wallet and a necklace with a golden pendent attached to it. Mary took them and placed them next to the sink before shooing her husband out. "Alright, now. The bath water's gettin' cold. You getting in or not?" Mary asked her helping Gwen up. Gwen removed her skirt and stockings before getting into the water slowly. She relaxed and back as Mary went through her personal belongings. The dark haired middle aged woman started with the pendent. She smiled which caught Gwen's attention.

"Wow you've got a hotty of a boyfriend here" Gwen sat up as Mary turned it to see herself and a dark haired brown eyed boy who looked a couple years older than her. Gwen smiled and relaxed back. "you know he looks like a Curtis to me" Mary told her making Gwen giggle. Mary next picked up her wallet. The first thing she noticed was the credit cards and was of cash in Gwen's wallet. Her eyes widened.

"wowy" Mary grinned.

"What?" Gwen asked. "Err…nothing" Mary pulled out a picture of another boy in her wallet. "You sure make your way around a lot don't you, Hun?" giving Gwen a toothless grin. "What are you talking about?" Gwen asked. "Too men, Red. Really" She told her but more asked. Gwen's eyes widened. "Hey, I think I know this guy" Mary stared down at the picture. "really?" Gwen's eyes lit up. "Yeah, yeah. He's uh… oh he's uh… Ken 10. Yeah that's it, Ken 10" She passed Gwen the picture Gwen took it and stared down at him. Why would she have a picture of two boys. "You know I think I can piece together what happened to you" Mary crossed her arms. "Really?" Gwen asked straightening up. "Yeah, I bet you were one of those, you know, orphans and a rich family adopted you"

"Go on" Gwen wanted her to continue. "Yeah, but they treated you badly and beat you so you stole their money and ran away" Mary told her. "Okay, but that doesn't explain the two guys" Gwen told her. "Well maybe you had an affair with one of them" Mary told her. Gwen nodded. "Maybe" Would she really do that though. "Anyway we better get you cleaned up. It's gettin' late and you gotta hit the hay for work tomorrow" Mary told her walking over to her. "Work?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, that's right. Cletus could use some help and you're perfect for the job" Mary told her taking a sponge and scrubbing the girls cheek trying to get some of the muck off her face.

* * *

"Common, Common; pick up"

Ben sighed. It was no use. "Any luck?" Max asked coming over to him. Ben shook his head staring down at his phone clasped in his hands. Max placed a hand on his back. "I'm sure she couldn't of gone far Ben. I sent Helen, Manny and Pierce to go look for her in the forest. Cooper, Alan and Julie are checking the streets and her friends houses so don't worry. We'll find her in no time" Max messed his hair up before walking away. Ben followed his gaze only to land on a pair of glaring eyes. Kevin. Ben stood up and walked over to him. "Any answer?" He asked. Kevin shook his head still frowning. "Okay," Ben crossed his arms.

"What's your problem?" Ben began. Kevin leaned over him about to yell his head off until Helen, Manny and Pierce ran out of the forest with something in their hands. "Guys, WE FOUND SOMETHING" Manny yelled to them. Ben and Kevin's eyes widened as they came over to them. They were breathing harshly. They must've been running for a while. "What is it?" Max asked coming out of the Rustbucket. Pierce passed it to them. "Gwen's Plumber badge" He passed it to Ben. He felt something sticky on it. "It was laying in a whole pile of-" Ben cut pierce off.

"Blood" Ben gulped freaking out. He dropped the broken device and stared at the forest. "I'll call the police" Max said about to step into the RV but Helen grabbed him. "we are the police" Helen stated. "I know but we can widen the search if they broadcast it" Max stated. "is that really a good idea?" Pierce asked. "I mean what if she's been taken and the person-"

"The person will just have to live with it. It's Gwen who I'm worried about" Max stepped inside the RV and dialled 911.

Ben sighed and sat down he was exhausted and needed some rest. "we should camp out here tonight" Helen spoke up. Ben and Kevin turned to her. "Just in case she comes back," Helen elaborated. "I don't think she's coming back" Manny stated sitting down next to Ben. "What do you mean?" Helen asked concerned. "It means that I think she's been taken" Manny continue. "By who?" Helen asked leaning over the campfire feeling cold chills running down her back. "I don't know maybe by an enemy or arch nemesis of our or something. You know someone that would wanna hurt her or us"

Silence filled the air. The list of people ran through everyone's heads. Both Ben and Kevin gulped scratching the back of their necks. They both had very long lists.

* * *

Guess Gwen's not in the best environment right now and Ben's worried sick. This'll be updated tomorrow so please review.


	3. the escape and meeting up

Gwen awoke up in the morning feeling warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes to see a blazing warm fire near her and a layer of blanket ontop of her. She tried to get up but found the weight of the blankets difficult to push off. In an instance Cletus came through the door with a shovel and some other equipment as well as a bucket. "Common, now. Wakey wakey" He nudged her with his foot. "We gotta get started" he dragged the blankets away from her. Gwen lifted herself up and grabbed at the boots placing them on her feet and tying them up as best she could without snapping the string. She then wrapped the large black and brown overcoat around her body before deciding to follow him. Gwen looked out to the view of the lake. A house by the lake. Classic. She rubbed her eyes and drowsily followed Cletus to a ditch. He threw her a shovel. "Now I want that whole to be twice as deep by the time I come back, understand?" He asked. Gwen nodded and waited for him to leave before beginning to dig.

* * *

Ben awoke early in the morning and stared at the forest. He should go check in out. The fog was beginning to clear anyway.

* * *

Gwen must've been digging for hours. Her hands were beginning to blister and she was sweating like a pig. She wiped her brow and took off the jacket slowly. Her hands were stinging like crazy and she was covered in dirt all over again. She leaned against the large ditch now and took a breather sitting down and resting against the sand wall. "Hey," She heard a male voice complain at her. Gwen looked up at the white haired bearded skinny man holding a tray of food and a glass of water.

"I don't pay you to sit there being lazy" he jumped down in the ditch. "You don't pay me at all" Gwen corrected him but it just made his eyebrows furrow. He jumped down into the ditch and passed her the tray of sandwiches and food. "Thanks she muttered grabbing it and gulping down the water. "I thought this whole was gonna be bigger?" He asked as Gwen tried to pick up one of the sandwiches but winced feeling too much stinging sensations in her hands. Cletus realised what was happening and took out a hipflask. "Blisters and cuts hey, I've got the perfect remedy for that" He told her screwing the lid off and grabbing her right hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ben turned in the sounds of a loud female like scream and began running towards it.

* * *

Gwen clutched her hand and held it as best she could. "Now about the whole I think it should be a little wider don't you think" He suggested. Gwen nodded keeping her mouth shut.  
"Maybe a bit more deeper too" He told her. "I cant it'll fill with lake water. Its already seeping through" She pointed to a wet patch and some murky water near the deeper part of the ditch. "What are you using this for anyway?" Gwen asked a little concerned. "Mary wants a swimming pool" Cletus told her getting out of the future pool. Gwen sighed and picked up one of her sandwiches with her left hand and began eating.

Cletus walked slowly towards the lake and picked up a create of fishing wire. He placed it on a dingy before turning behind him to see a green eyed brunette running towards him. "Hey," He called out huffing and puffing. "Have you…seen this girl?" Ben held out a picture of his cousin from his wallet and showed the man. He took the picture and itched his head. "Nope, sorry" Cletus simply said and began walking off towards the house. "Well is there anyone else here that might be able to help me?" Ben asked looking exhausted. "Well Mary's in the house but I don't think she could help either. We don't get too many strangers this way" Cletus told him leaning against a old rusty stack of wire he uses for the chicken cage. Ben sighed on the verge of tears. "I'll never find her" He felt like giving in. Cletus passed him his picture back.

"I'm really sorry stranger but I don't know where your little girlfriends gone" Cletus told him. "Yeah, me either" Ben closed his eyes. "You could try heading across the lake. Lot of tourist go up there this time of year" Cletus told him Ben looked over to the direction he was pointing. "Thanks," Ben told him before running off. Cletus watched him before going round back and leaning over the ditch to see the dirty brown and redheaded girl asleep on the ground with a empty dirty glass next to her and an old fashion plate. Cletus laughed.

"Upper class people. Never done a days work in their life" He jumped down and swang her over his shoulder gently before grabbing the plate and glass and going inside.

* * *

Gwen woke up a couple hours later with a throbbing headache. She was in a dark room on a hard bed and was still covered in dirt. She heard the sounds of people talking. She lifted herself off slowly and walked over to the door, which had a crack in it. "A man came over today" Cletus began. "What did he want?" Mary asked. "he was looking for a pretty redheaded girl" Cletus told her. Mary stopped sewing. "What happened next?" Mary asked. "I told him I aint never seen that girl in my life and to go look in town"

There was a silence between the two for a while. Gwen moved closer and opened the door a little wider to hear.

"She was pretty though" He mumbled.

"Was he offering a reward?"

"No, but he seemed pretty desperate though should've asked Red if she's seen anyone" Cletus said taking a sip of his bottle of whisky. "You idiot" Mary smacked him. She lowered her voice and harshly told him. "That's the girl he's probably looking for"

Gwen gasped and covered her mouth just in case they heard her. 'I need to get out of here' She thought to herself backing away from the door. "We better go get that boy back then" Cletus stood up about to walk out the door. "You nincanpoop" Mary stood up. "If we hand her into the police we can get a reward for her and probably a bit one too" Mary told him. "Oh, alright then. I better go check on her then to see if she's still sleeping" Gwen's eyes widened as he started coming towards the door. Quickly, Gwen scrambled back to the hard wooden bed and pretended to be asleep. She kept her eyes closed relatively tight as she felt a shadow lean over her. She felt him nudge her. "Common, now. Wake up, Red" he told her but she persisted to keep her eyes closed. She could smell the alcohol reeking off his breath with every word. "Common," He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her tightly. She continued to keep her eyes shut and act unconscious. "I've gotta get you out of here," Cletus told her keeping his voice low. Gwen listened intently as she heard his steal capped boots walk away from her. 'phew' Gwen breathed out.

* * *

"Common Helen," Max called out to the blue alien sitting next to the campfire. Ben watched from behind. "She might come back" Helen told him. "At least one of us should wait" Helen crossed her arms.

"Helen I don't think Gwen's coming back. You saw the blood. She's been kidnapped" Max tried to reason with her. Helen just shook her head. Max sighed. "alright but keep in contact. I'm gonna try Hex and Charmcaster" Max stated starting the RV and driving off. Ben and Helen watched as he drove away.

"You're not going with him?" Helen asked. "No, I'm not letting another person disappear" Ben told her sitting down opposite her and placing his hands near the campfire.

* * *

Gwen silently crept into the main living room to find the old woman and man out cold and snoring loudly. Gwen removed her shoes and kept low as she made her way towards a table with a wallet, pendent, and phone on. She grabbed all three and placed it in her back pocket before heading towards the front door.

'CREAK'

Gwen looked down to the floorboards beneath her. Her breathing stiffened as her heart beat raced. She took another step. Creak. Gwen winced her eyes closed as she made her way to the front door. 'creak' Gwen gulped the door was just as loud. She opened it as slowly as she could but it still went off like thunder or a gun shot. It was just naturally loud. The door made it half way until she noticed the snoring stop. She turned round to hear the sound of a gun being pumped. She instantly turned round to see Cletus with a gun shaking slightly. "Git" he told her pointing back to the room Gwen was in. she wasn't gonna go though. She instantly made a run for it.

'BANG' the shotgun rang as Gwen duck dived out of the way and made a run for the forest to the left of her. 'BANG' Gwen fell to the ground shaking unsure that she had been shot. She looked over her body making sure she was okay. In that time she heard the sound of the gun being cocked again. It sounded like it was right next to her ear. She turned her body over to see the woman with the gun aiming straight towards Gwen's chest. The redhead instantly pulled her arms up quickly. "WAIT" She yelled at them but her hand flickered and in an instance a ball of manna was sent spiralling towards their home.

'BOOM'

It blew into a ball of flames. Mary and Cletus stared in shock at there now destroyed home. Gwen stared in shock too but shook herself out of it and began running up the medium size slope towards the surrounding trees.

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

They seemed pretty pissed now. Gwen dashed through the trees with the shoes loosely in her hands and not having enough time to put them on. Her feet were beginning to hurt from the sharp sticks and twigs on the ground but the adrenaline was drugging it out. Gwen took a sharp left hiding behind a tree and placing the shoes on as quickly as she could before beginning to run again. "COME BACK HERE" She heard the woman shouting for her. Gwen began to sprint for it. She new it wouldn't take much to beat that woman. Just distance. A very, very long distance.

* * *

"So you and Gwen?" Helen asked. "Huh?" Ben looked up to her. "Kevin told me" Helen said. "Oh, that" Ben itched the back of his neck. "It's nothing. Me and Gwen are just close that's all" Ben told her smiling trying to lighten up the situation. "So you don't fancy her?" Helen asked. "Well…" Ben began but was caught off by a gun shot and a figure running out of the bushes. Helen and Ben stood up. "Is that Gwen?" Helen asked. Ben turned round to see the redhead running straight towards them. "GWEN!" Ben smiled about to hug her. She ran passed them. Ben and Helen deciding to follow her lead. Helen caught up to Gwen pretty fast and stared at her. "Gwen?" Helen called out to her but she didn't answer she just kept running. "BEN!" Helen called out to him. "ON IT" Ben shouted back turning into JetRay and flying over to the old woman and knocking her unconscious. "Gwen, you can stop now. Ben's took them down" Helen told her but it barely caught Gwen's attention. Helen was starting to get annoyed with her. She grabbed onto her shirt which made Gwen stop in her tracks and finally take in the alien's appearance.

"AHHHHHH" Gwen screamed her head off trying to get out of the blue alien's grip. "Gwen, it's okay; calm down. It's me, it's Helen" Helen tried to get her to calm down but it didn't stop the redhead from screaming her head off. "BEN YOUR COUSIN WONT STOP SCREAMING" Helen shouted out to him trying to keep Gwen from running away. "Gwen just calm down" Helen told her keeping her close until Ben came. He raced over to them still as JetRay. "Gwen, keep it down people are trying to sleep" JetRay told her. Gwen shook her head about to faint from the shock.

"Helen, call grandpa Max" JetRay told her grabbing onto Gwen's arm as she struggled. Helen nodded and raced over to the campfire. "Gwen, calm down. It me Ben" Ben clicked the Ultimatrix off and took a step back. "See" Ben smiled. Gwen's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Gwenny?"

She groaned.

"Gwenny?... Pumpkin?"

She felt her head being lifted. She groaned in pain. Her head spun. Max watched her concerned as he attempted to wake her up. She sat upright on the lower bunk and could stay there as long as someone held her up. Her eyes opened and closed continuously. "How long's she been like this for?" Max asked Ben and Helen. "25 minutes give or take" Ben told him crossing his arms and leaning on the back of the chair. Max looked down at her palms they were covered in nothing but sharp painful cuts and blisters. Her clothes were completely ruined after being stained in blood and dirt. She had a few scratches on her face from the tree branches hitting her face and her legs had cuts down them too. Max grabbed at her shoes and took them off one of a time. Even her feet were covered in blisters, cuts and completely grubby. Max sighed. "3 days and already this badly injured" Pierce crossed his arms. "Shhh she's waking up" Helen told him off before awaiting the green eyed girl to awaken. She twitched at first and winced her eyes. "nuh," She lifted her head up eyes half open. Her eyes widened as she stared around the whole room. She gasped at how many strange aliens there were. At least three of them. "Gwen, you feeling okay?" Alan asked her gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked like she was about to scream again but couldn't. She was hyperventilating too much. "Gwen?" Alan learned forward more. Instantly she smacked his hand away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" She screamed at him and backed away to the furthest part of the bed. "Gwen?" Max leaned over trying to grab her but she back away further and tucked herself up into a ball. She was shaking like crazy and her green emerald eyes were lit with fear. Max sighed and turned round for a second. "I think she's a little claustrophobic right now. You guys mind waiting outside so I can calm her down and hopefully be able to clean her up" Max's voice was mainly directed to his granddaughter. Everyone just shrugged and walked out. Max turned back to the shaking and scared girl. "Gwen, where'd you disappear off too?" He came and sat down beside her. Gwen didn't answer. She stared at blankness at first before wincing her eyes closed as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Max watched her was sympathetic eyes. He looked up to the top bunk and grabbed a large blanket before throwing it over her shoulders. "Common, Pumpkin. Lets getcha cleaned up" He held his hand out. Gwen didn't take it though. She kept her left arm over her eyes shielding herself from what was happening. Max sighed. The girl was as stubborn as her mother and grandmother. He walked over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a small towel and wet it. He came over to her and placed a hand on her head.

"Gwen, I know you're in pain but I need to wash out those wounds of yours so they don't get infected, Okay?" He asked. She whimpered. Max sighed for what felt like the hundredth time before sitting down and taking her bare torn foot and attempting to wipe the muck off it. He noticed how red some of lines were and noticed some of them beginning to bleed again as he wiped the dirt covered foot down. He continued until he noticed a scared gaze. He looked up to see his granddaughter's bright green eyes staring into his. He smiled. "I was wondering when you were gonna come around" He simply said attending to her foot.

"Now where did I put that first aid kit?" He thought to himself bringing his hand to his chin. "Ah, under the bed" He pulled out a drawer and lifted a large red box up and placed it to the side of the redhead. Gwen stared into it as he flipped it up and pulled out several items. He placed the towel under her foot before taking a clear liquid from a bottle and holding it above her leg. "This might sting a little kiddo" He winked at her. Gwen gulped and grabbed his arms trying to stop him. She had had enough pain to last a life-time and wasn't interested in anymore. "Gwen?" He struggled trying to restrain her. "This'll help you" Max told her dropping the bottle and restraining her arms.

He managed to overpower her pretty easily before bringing her hands together and holding them down on the mattress. It caused the rest of her body to follow and soon she was stuck there lying down on the mattress on her side with the man holding her about to place the clear liquid on her feet. He grabbed her legs in his other hand and brought them closer. "What's up with you?" Max asked trying to start a hopeless conversation.

She continued to struggle in pain and tiredness. "Seriously Gwen. If you don't calm down I'll send Ben or Kevin in here to settle you down instead" Max told her which shocked her. He noticed her calm down a little and placed the clear liquid onto her foot and ankle. Gwen winced her eyes closed trying not to scream. She clutched onto the bed and winced her eyes closed. "Good girl" He told her before grabbing her other foot and applying the antiseptic. It stung like crazy. She could feel her heartbeat throbbing throughout her feet as she watched him take a gauze cloth out. He removed his hand from her delicate wrists and wrapped the bandage round her feet and ankles one at a time. "See now was that so bad?" He asked her gently smiling. Gwen gulped and held her arms and wrists close to her body.

Max sighed and rubbed her shoulder gently trying to keep her company as best he could. "Ben told me someone was shooting at you?" Max asked. "were you kidnapped?" She didn't answer. He opened her hand gently to see quiet a lot of bruises, blisters and cuts on them. They looked like they were searing her skin. He sighed looking over her body before getting up and walking over to the freezer and taking out an ice pack.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. Gwen lifted her head up and stared at him. 'Finally a decent question?' she thought. "W-W-Who are you?" She asked her voice near a whisper and hoarse. Max chuckled. "You're joking, right?" Max asked taking the towel and wrapping the icepack up before placing it gently in her hands. She hissed in pain wincing her eyes. Gwen shook her head.

Max gulped.

"Gwen, look at me?" He practically forced her head up and to look straight at him. "Why did keep calling me Gwen?" She asked him. Now he was beginning to freak out. "Cause that's your name. Gwen please tell me this is all a big joke?" He asked her scared of what she might say. She shook her head and watched his expression sink. "Gwen, you didn't go Antodyte again did you?" Max grabbed her shoulders. "What?" Gwen asked him. "Gwen!" he yelled at her. Gwen winced her eyes closed. "N-No" She told him starting to get scared. "Now who are you, what do you want?" She demanded.

Max felt a pain in his heart. "Gwen, I'm your grandpa. Grandpa Max don't you remember" He released her shoulders. Gwen shook her head and stared at him in shock. "Y-You're my grandpa?" She asked. Max nodded. Instantly, she dropped the icepack and brought him into a deep hug. The old man stared at her not knowing what to do. He hesitantly brought his arms down and around her slim figure.

He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt. He sighed. 'what am I suppose to do'

* * *

"Guys, word" Max stated as he stepped out of the RV after he sent his granddaughter off to get changed into some of her clothes she kept round the RustBucket. "Gwen okay, Grandpa?" Ben asked standing up and dusting his hands off. "She's…suffering from a bit of memory loss at the moment"

"Huh?"

"That's probably explains the large amount of blood"

"Guys" Max brought their attention. "Gwen has lost most of her memory so try no to overcrowd her when you go in. one at a time, maybe" Max told them walking back into the RV. "I'll go first. I still need to apologise" Ben stated. Kevin breathed out giving Ben the 'yeah, right' expression but Ben just ignored it and proceeded in with Max. Ben found Gwen lying on the lower bunk with a blanket loosely around her almost asleep. "Hey, Gwen" Ben smiled at her. Gwen looked up at him her head wobbling a little. "I'm your cousin, Ben" He held his hand out waiting for her to shake it. Instead she just pointed to him. "You're in my wallet," She told him. In caught Max's attention. Ben blushed. "Yeah," he took his wallet out. "You're in mine too" He told her. Gwen grabbed the picture of her with a bright smile on her face and Ben's arm wrapped around her waist. They were in a photo-booth. "How are you feeling?" Ben asked her placing his hand on hers. Gwen shifted uneasily.

"I'm feeling a little better. Grandpa gave me some tablets" She held her head. "I think they're making me a little woozy" Gwen told him leaning back against the wall. Ben snickered lightly. He leaned closer towards her. "I was really worried about you" He placed a hand on her cheek which had a gauze square shaped bandage on her right cheek. Ben looked a little closer. "Hey, you have stitches on your forehead" Ben pointed out. Max ran up to her and snatched her up parting her hair to see further. Gwen winced trying to get him off her but it didn't help. "Gwen, who did that to you?" Max asked settling her back down to the mattress. Gwen turned to her side and ignored them.

"I don't want to talk about it," She whispered. Max and Ben looked at each other before Max backed away and returned to the dishes. Ben placed a hand on her side. Gwen whimpered tears about to spill again.

"Gwen, Common. You can tell me what happened" Ben told her leaning over and whispering in her ear. Gwen didn't answer him instead she just closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Ben sighed and leaned down kissing her on her cheek before getting up and leaving. Gwen's eyes widened as a blush and a smile crept over her face.

* * *

Ben came out to see Kevin staring at him with his arms crossed. "What?" Ben told him a little annoyed. Kevin bursted out laughing before coming over to him. "Did she reject you, Tennyson?" He whispered into his ear. It made Ben growl before Kevin entered the RustBucket. He spotted a girl in white clothes with a brown blanket thrown around her and tucked up in the corner of the bed her back facing him. "Hey, Gwen" He cooly said coming over to her with a smirk on his face. Gwen turned as she felt a hand on her hip and saw the dark haired boy lean over and try to kiss her.

'BANG'

"OW, Gwen what was that for?" He asked her gripping his nose whilst Gwen gripped her enflamed hand. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Gwen stared daggers at him. He gave her a questioning look. "Your boyfriend" He simply said bringing his hand back and forth to check if he was bleeding. "Huh?" Gwen stared at him. "Wait, you're the guy that's in that pendent," Gwen stated looking around to try and find her skirt that she was wearing before. Kevin placed his hands on either side of her shoulders before pushing her down. "My names, Kevin" He told her gently releasing her shoulders. "Do you remember yours?" he asked her a bit of a smirk coming to his face. "Gwen, I think" Gwen told him shrugging and looking towards her grandpa who idly sat near the table pretending to read a newspaper. "Yeah," Kevin smiled. The redhead shifted awkwardly. "Something wrong?" Kevin asked. "No," Gwen answered. "Just…I thought I saw monsters when I first woke up?" Gwen's eyes lit up in fear. Kevin snickered. "What's so funny?" Gwen crossed her arms as best she could. The brown eyed boy sat up and placed his hand out. "I wanna show you something" Kevin told her. Gwen hesitated but took his hand. "Absolutely not," Max stood up and walked over to them. "Huh," Both Kevin and Gwen stared at him in shock. "Why not?" Kevin asked him. Max intervened by breaking the lock between there arms. "Firstly, Gwen has to stay off her feet for a few days" Max stated bringing his lecture finger out. "Why what's wrong with…oh," Kevin stared at her bandaged feet and ankles in awe. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," She released Kevin's hand and pulled the blanket back over her feet. "Secondly," He looked over to Gwen this time. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day. You need bed-rest and lots of it" Max told her taking her shoulders gently and bringing her head down to the pillow. "But I-"

"No buts. Sleep" He brought the blanket up to her neck tucking her in. "You can meet everyone tomorrow" Max reasoned with her. She sighed and watched as Max pointed to the door. Kevin growled but complied and left. Her supposed grandpa then turned back to her. "Go to sleep, Gwen" He told her before her eyes began to feel heavy. Real heavy.


	4. Home Sweet Home

KKKKKK

NEXT MORNING-

Several bumps travelled throughout the RV as it moved. It seemed like they had taken a detour through or went off roading. She groaned constantly. Her whole body was numb and heavy. She could hear muffled voices in the background. They sounded as though they were arguing over what was the question. The redhead attempted to open her eyes but it was difficult. Something told her not too but curiosity got the best of her. She stared at the blurry figures. One green, one black, one red. On second thought; most of them seemed black. She groaned again lifting her head and trying to adjust my vision. She felt woozy. "What the-" She whispered when her eyes began to adjust.

Her eyes widened. Monsters. She winced her eyes closed trying to get up and move but she felt restrained. She opened her eyes and noticed layers of blankets on top of her. They were heavy.

The Antodyte groaned and managed to at least sli de up from being under so many. She winced her eyes closed from the invading light before she felt something try and drag her back down. She gasped. He stared at her. She tried backing away. He laughed.

"Gee, Cuz, Don't freak out; I was just changing your bandages" Her cousin told her. She looked down at her foot noticing a new white bandage wrapped around her left foot and her right foot only half unwrapped. "Thanks," She muttered not giving it much thought. She looked over to the aliens who were laughing and giggling over the table caught in a deep and intense conversation. They weren't speaking loud enough for her drugged state to hear exactly; it sounded like nonsense to her. In an instance a hand came down on her forehead. It made her wince but no pain though. She opened one eye to see her cousin staring the gash on her forehead which had been stitched up. "Ouch," Ben hissed looking at the raw tenderness of the injury. "Does it hurt?" Ben asked still keeping his hand on her forehead. "not as much as it did before" Gwen told him placing his hand on his. He moved round to the back of Gwen's head and instantly she winced. Her chest heaved out and her arms relaxed. "What's wrong?" Ben asked freaking out. "G- G-Get ooooff" She told him trying to remove his hand.

He removed it as she fell to the pillow. She turned to her side and curled herself up into a foetal position as Ben tried to get a look at the back of her head. He lifted a few locks of her red and dirt covered hair up before gasping. She was cut there too. Ben placed a hand on her side and dragged her up escorting her to the bathroom and locking the door. He walked over to the shower and began running it before turning back to Gwen. "W-What are you doing?" She asked holding the side of her head and wincing her left eye. He walked over to her and took her by her sides helping her up and carrying her towards the shower. "Ben!" She growled at him scared. "Relax," he told her as he placed her under the shower. She winced her eyes closed feeling the coldness. She starter to shiver a little but stopped after she felt warm hands come round her cheek and pull her head under the rain. Gwen's eyes flashed open as she stared into his. 'Where they really cousins' she thought to herself as she got lost in them. She came back to reality when she felt some sort of liquid run through her hair and turn into bubbles. She shut her eyes feeling a stinging sensation pulse throughout them. Her eyes began to flicker when the taps came off and a towel ran through her hair. She was soaked completely.

She felt an arm come around her backside and be lifted up into a pair of strong arms. He placed her back down onto the toilet seat and wrapped another towel round her. "Thanks," She muttered as he finally released her now messy but red glowing hair. "No prob, you got any other injuries you want me to look at?" Ben asked placing his hand on his knees and bending down to her level. "Yeah," She looked down to her hurt hands. "Can you?" She brought them towards him. He smiled and took her hands.

"Gee, Cuz. Whatcha do?" He giggled a little inspecting her hands. They were really cut up and hurt. "They made me dig" Gwen whispered taking her arms away and holding her sides hugging herself and avoiding eye contact.

"Who did this to you?" Ben asked. Her eyes watered. She winced her eyes closed as tears flowed down her cheeks. Ben wiped them away gently caressing her cheek. "That woman. Did she do this to you?" Ben asked grabbing her arms.

"AH," Gwen winced in pain grabbing her left forearm and hovering a hand over it too afraid to touch it. Ben noticed a red colour begin to appear in a slit like shape in her arm. "Gwen are you-"

"Just stay away from me" She pushed him away with her other arm and made it out the door but felt sharp pain throughout her feet. "In an instance she tripped over her own feet and out through the bathroom door.

"oof" Gwen winced as she fell onto the hard floor. It made Max swerve a little. Immediately Cooper stood up and raced over to her trying to help her up. When the Antodyte opened her eyes she saw a whole swarm of aliens trying to grab at her. She heard someone screaming to her but it was all a blur. She felt like she was choking and couldn't breathe. She tried to get away from them but they had her arms and part of her neck in their grip.

"Gwen," She was brought back into reality. Her eyes adjusted and noticed the aliens more clearly. "I'm Cooper" The blonde haired man pointed towards his chest.

"Manny" A red four armed alien brought his hand down to shake hers. She gulped but raised her arm up as he lifted her up off the ground. "I'm Helen" The blue alien with a helmet type thing told her. The redhead just waved. "I'm Alan. Glad you're not freaking out so much any more" A dark skinned boy told her. "Um… Thanks" She told him. 'did I really freak out that much?' Gwen thought to herself as a hand came down on Gwen's shoulder. "Gwen?" An Asian girl called out to her. "Huh… yeah …..what?" Gwen winced her eyes closed before looking down to the girl. "I'm Julie. Do you want to sitdown?" Julie asked her. Gwen gulped but nodded as she was taken by the hand and sat down in one of the seats. Helen sat next to her and Julie sat opposite with Manny. "Hey, Guys" Both Cooper and Alan growled. "Not quick enough" Helen told them before turning to face Gwen who stared at her intrigued. "Something wrong?" Helen asked. Gwen shook her head tapping her index finger on Helen's helmet. It made Helen pretty uncomfortable. Manny bursted out laughing. "That's what you get for sitting next to a girl whose lost her memory" Manny told her. "I haven't lost all my memory" Gwen snapped back. It caught the whole group off by surprise. "I know what a phone is and a bath and a-"

"Any living things?" Someone asked. Gwen looked up to the passenger seat near the front. A guy with spikes in his face asked the question. She could only make out a quarter of his body. "That's my brother Pierce" Helen told her. "You guys don't even look related" Gwen told her her voice softening to a whisper. There was a silence between all of them before Manny perked back up. "Do you remember what this is?" Manny asked pulling out a large wooden spoon. Gwen just raised her eyebrow before Helen snatched it out of his hands. "Hey," He complained. "Stop teasing her," She harshly whispered towards him. Gwen just stared at it. He was right. What was that?

* * *

"LAST STOP" Max pulled up round a three story large house. Gwen looked out the window it before turning back to Max and shaking her head. There was no way she was going in there alone. Max turned off the RV and walked over to her. "Common Kiddo, you're folks are waiting" Max tried to reason with her but she wouldn't budge. "Alright," Max sighed. "I'll go in there with you. I suppose I gotta explain what happened to you memory as well as why we took so long on the trip" He kissed her forehead and opened the door. He walked outside hoping she would follow. She did keeping at least a metre gap between them. Max pressed the door bell in and waited.

"Hey, Dad" A man in his mid forties with brunette hair answered the door smiling. "Come in" He kindly offered taking a step aside. Gwen watched him as he stared at Gwen intrigued. "Where have you been. You should've called you know how worried your mother gets" He told her placing a hand on her shoulder and making her look at him. "Uhhh, Frank?" Max called over to him. "Yeah" He took his hand away from the scared girl and walked over to Max. "We need to talk" Max told him sitting down and patting down on a seat next to him so he could whisper to his son. Frank took it and they began to talk as Gwen took a look around the house. It was quiet big and beautiful. They were classic colours. This family really liked red by the looks of the place. She turned round to the stairs to see a woman with the same coloured hair as her coming down the stairs with letters in her hand. "Gwendolyn?" Gwen looked around for who she was talking to. She pointed to herself and mimed 'Me'

"Where have you been young lady?" Her lips pursed as she brought her hands to her hip. "I don't-"

"how many times have I told you to ring if you're going to be away for longer than you said?"

"I Don't-"

"Go to your room, Young lady, you are grounded for a week" She told her pointing to the stairs. "Okay," Gwen whispered walking passed her and u[ the stairs. Lily sighed. "sometimes that gir-"

"Lilly. Word" Frank called his wife over. "Honney, I got to post these letters before mid-day" Lilly told him about to walk out the door. "Wait" Frank stood up. "Max said it's important"

"Max if this is about that cockroach stew recipe; you can have it" She placed a hand on the door knob. "No, it's not that" Max stood up. "It's about Gwen" Lilly let her hand slide off the knob before her eyes widened. "What happened?" She turned towards them.

* * *

Gwen stared at a dark red door that was nearest to the stairs. She opened it to find a large study. It had heaps of books and files of paper stacked neatly on a desk with a brief case in the centre. "I don't think this is my room" Gwen said to herself leaving the scene. She closed the door and walked over to the next one. Bathroom. "Nope" Next door. Master bedroom. She shook her head and walked to the next door.

* * *

"What do you mean Gwen's lost her memory?" Lilly's eyes widened as she sat on the couch opposite them. "She must've hit her head or something when she was wondering in the woods"

"WHAT?" Lilly stood up. "What do you mean wondering through the woods. Was she alone. Was it night?" Lilly demanded to know. Max sighed. "She was having a fight with Kevin over something and she needed to cool off. I've I'd of known she was in danger then I would've gone with her" Max told her. "But you didn't" Lilly crossed her arms. "We didn't find Gwen for three days straight and when we did she was covered in large scratches and cuts and was in shock, okay" Max stood up. "She really should'nt be walking around either. Her feet still aren't healed" Max told them walking to the door. "Try to keep an eye on her. I think she's a little traumatised" He opened the door.

"Oh, one last thing. I don't know how much of she remembers about things so try and keep sharp and potentially dangerous things away from her" Max told them before closing the door. Frank and Lilly turned to each other before racing up the stairs towards Ken's room. They bursted in to see Gwen inspecting an electric guitar. She hadn't quiet made it to the Katana's on the wall yet. Frank grabbed her by the waist as Lilly took the guitar out of her hand. "Hey, Let me go" Gwen struggled in his tense grip before being dragged out of the room and across the hall into another bedroom. She was thrown onto the bed and grabbed by the shoulders. "okay, new rules. No going into Ken's room without supervision. No going into the kitchen without supervision. No going into our room without supervision, Understand?" Frank asked. Gwen gulped nodding. "Good, now your grandpa said you were injured?" Frank took one look down at her hands and feet before freaking out. "Okay, new rule. No leaving this bed until I say you're aloud to, okay?" He asked. "But-"

"No buts" He released her arms. "Stay"He told her pushing her head down onto the pillow and sitting beside her. "I'll go get her something to eat" Lilly said walking off as Frank stayed with the confused girl. "Gwenny, do you remember who I am?" He asked still keeping a loose hand on her shoulder. Gwen shook her head but kept her eyes concentrated on his. "I'm your , Father" He told her gently. She turned her head towards a picture of the three of them. it was her when she was younger or at least she thought. "And that's your mother" He pointed to the picture of a red haired woman smiling. "Whose that?" Gwen asked as she pointed to a picture of her and a brunette haired boy in it. Frank let out a small chuckle. "That's you and your cousin, Ben when you two were 10" He told her taking the picture gently out of her hands and placing it back down. There was a silence between the two for a few minutes before Gwen began again. "Whose, Ken?"

Frank looked down at her. "Your brother" His hands slid down to her hands and cradled them. Gwen just watched him for a while. "Your hands look like you've been doing a bit of labor?" Frank asked. Gwen gulped and sat up. "Shovelling" She whispered. "A lot of-"

"Here you go, Gwenny" Her mother came in and sat a plate of triangluar sandwiches down on her lap. Gwen happily took them. she didnt remember the last time she had eaten. She picked up one of them and began eating greedily as her parents watched. They stared in awe; they had never seen their daughter scarf down anything before.  
"Gwen?" Frank placed a hand on hers and took the plate away when she was on her third quarter of a sandwich."Try and chew it before swallowing, Gwen" He told her handing the plate back to her. She swallowed and looked down at the plate."Sorry," She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "It's no reason to apologise Gwen I just dont want you to choke" He stood up. "Slow down and make sure you eat all of it. I need to make a few phone calls , Okay?" He told her. Gwen nodded and bit a chunk out of the sandwich as she looked around the room. 'Home sweet home'


End file.
